warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brindleface
'''Brindleface' is a pretty, dappled gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Brindleface fought when ShadowClan attacked ThunderClan, even though she was very close to kitting. She has four kits, but they go unnamed through the whole book. Fire and Ice :After two of her own kits died of sickness, Frostfur brought Cloudkit for Brindleface to nurse. At first she refused, but she grew to love him like her own. Forest of Secrets :She lets her kits play, but Cloudkit gets to far off. She watches her adopted kit, Cloudkit, become Cloudpaw. Rising Storm :She watches her two other kits, Fernkit and Ashkit, become Ashpaw and Fernpaw. A Dangerous Path :She congratulated Cloudtail when he became a warrior. Later, Brindleface was killed by Tigerstar to give the dog pack a taste for cat blood. She was left just outside ThunderClan's camp, at the end of the trail of some rabbits. Her kits, Ashpaw and Fernpaw, are devastated when she dies, as well as Cloudtail, and avenge her death by helping to drive the dogs into the gorge. The Darkest Hour :Brindleface is one of the nine cats who gives Firestar his nine lives. Along with this life she gave him the gift of protection, so that he could protect his Clan as a queen would protect her kits. Firestar expected the life to be warm, but was surprised when the life was shockingly excruciating, showing the power of something a queen would do to protect her kits. Fireheart also understands that Brindleface loved all her kits very much, even Cloudtail who was not hers, but a kittypet. In the Special Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Brindleface is not mentioned in this book, but sometime in between ''The Darkest Hour and Firestar's Quest, Ashpaw and Fernpaw were made warriors. ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Brindleface is first seen in the book as a kit named Brindlekit. Brindlekit and her sister Frostkit looked up to Tigerkit and Whitekit. When Whitekit's mother Snowfur dies, Brindlekit's mother Robinwing help take care of him. :Later in the book Brindlekit becomes an apprentice, Brindlepaw, then a warrior, Brindleface. Family Members '''Mother' :Robinwing: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Sister :Frostfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Son: :Ashfur: Deceased, Suspected Place Of No Stars member Daughter: :Ferncloud: Living (As of Sunrise) Grandsons: :SpiderlegRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 19: Living (As of Sunrise) :ShrewpawRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 19: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :BirchfallRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Living (As of Sunrise) :FoxpawRevealed in The Sight, pg 5: Living (As of Sunrise) Granddaughters: :IcepawRevealed in The Sight, pg 5: Living (As of Sunrise) :HollykitRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :LarchkitRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-grandkits: :Rosekit: Living (as of Sunrise) :Toadkit: Living (as of Sunrise) :Ivykit: Living (As of Sunrise) :Dovekit: Living (As of Sunrise) Nieces: :Brightheart: Living (As of Sunrise) :Cinderpelt: Deceased (Reborn as Cinderheart) Nephews: :Brackenfur: Living (As of Sunrise) :Thornclaw: Living (As of Sunrise) Tree References and Citations Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Queen Category:StarClan Cat Category:Queen Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters